Take a Look Around
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: It could be anything or everthing...based event: Christmas! Kumpulan drabble yang semoga selesai sebelum Natal. An early greeting : May you all have a happy Christmas!
1. For beginning, let's try FF AC

**Christmas On The Way**

_**Writter's note:**_ Waduh…waduh…kejar tayang nih! Event Christmas tentu aja harus diramaikan dengan fanfic bersuasana Christmas…hehehe…sekalian latihan nulis lagi setelah ribuan tahun ga nulis…hiperbola sih, ga sampe ribuan tahun sih, tapi aku bener-bener stop nulis selama satu semester…I've got so MANY works from my Lectures! Almost crazy coz of them…T.T'

Targetnya 50 drabble dari berbagai region, semoga selesai sebelum Natal…kalo ga, mundur jadi Tahun baru deh…hehehehe….( ngeyel ).

So Pliz … pliz… review…aku mau tahu gimana degradasi yang terjadi selama stop menulis…supaya bisa berkembang lagi. Many thanx n may you all have a Marry Christmas!

* * *

**First Gift**

**A day Off**

* * *

_Pairing: CloTi_

Kalau saja dia tidak pernah mengerti betapa berat pekerjaan yang dilakukannya, mulai dari bangun pagi, mengurus anak-anak, melayani klien dan pelanggan di bar, bahkan kadang menerjang bahaya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya, maka dia tidak akan menghampiri dengan langkah-langkah terseok-seok seperti kakinya akan diamputasi.

"Ada apa, Cloud?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang mampu menghapus segala pemikiran jahat di dunia ini.

"Err…Natal nanti…Tutuplah tokonya," pria itu nyaris hanya bergumam saja di balik gigi-giginya yang tetap rapat meskipun sedang berbicara, "Kita…Errr…Jalan-jalan."

"Marlene dan Denzel akan senang sekali," senyumnya semakin lebar diiringi binar di matanya.

"Mak…Maksudku," pria berambut acak-acakan itu tergagap gegap gempita. Panas tubuhnya seolah meningkat mendadak dan darahnya mengalir terbalik. "Ber-Ber-."

"Ber?"

"Berdua saja!"

Matanya membulat membesar.

"O-Oh… …."

Entah mengapa keduanya membisu, namun jantung keduanya saling berbicara mengenai realitas yang belum terungkap.

**---HFSmile---**


	2. Get Backers, Little a Little Dream

* * *

**2****nd**** Gift**

**Dream a Little Dream**

* * *

**a/n :**tidak memasangkan Makubex dengan siapaPUN, hanya ingin melihat wajah bocah itu tersenyum sepenuh-penuhnya.

* * *

Makubex melihat ke sekitarnya. Selalu sama setiap hari, reruntuhan membosankan menandakan kehancuran dan kebejadan moril.

_Berapa lama lagi aku akan terkurung dalam _Ura Shinjuku_ ini?_

Pertanyaan itu mengalir bebas seperti angin yang tidak pernah pasti menuju ke mana. Dia seperti burung dalam sangkar yang sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mengepakan sayap dan berada di langit biru kembali.

Lalu seolah tertipu _Virtual World_ rancangannya, benda-benda bulat putih bersih, berdiameter tidak terlalu besar berjatuhan dari langit.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, bola itu lumer mencair dalam panas suhu tubuhnya.

Reruntuhan hilang dalam kabut, muncul kembali dalam metafora, kerlap-kerlip merah dan hijau seperti kunang-kunang yang memeriahkan langit yang sedang meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata.

Lalu muncul sosok itu, berambut panjang kecoklatan berpadu dengan ikat kepala merah jambu yang serasi dengan bola mata coklatnya. Tersenyum lembut dengan hasrat keibuannya.

"Di tengah kota ada pohon natal yang besar. Mau lihat bersama?"

Wajah penuh tanda tanya sendu pemuda tanggung itu berintegralistik menjadi euforia. Tidak pelak lagi sebutan 'anak kecil' melebelinya mulai sekarang.

Seandainya saja kejadian itu terjadi dalam realita sementara senyumnya tersungging untuk dirinya yang puas dalam dunia virtual ciptaannya.

Sementara wanita di sampingnya hanya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah bahagia si bocah tanggung. Sinar dari layar komputer merender profil wajah dan kilau mata coklatnya yang terlihat semakin sempurna.

"Mimpilah yang indah, sampai suatu saat aku bisa membawamu keluar untuk melihat pohon natal sungguhan…

…Kelak_pasti_."

**---HFSmile---**


	3. FMA, Kado Sempurna

* * *

**3****rd****Gift**

**Kado Sempurna**

* * *

_Pairing : Royai_

_Genre : little bit humour, little bit gayus _( coba dicari bahasa Inggrisnya 'jayus' P )

_Rupanya dia masih ngotot membuat kesebalasan dengan sponsor utama Mustang._

"Benar, Maes! Natal berikutnya, aku berencana sudah punya lima anak! Natal berikutnya lagi tambah lima! Natal ke tiga, kami sudah bisa menyewa stadium lapangan sepak bola!"

Maes mendengarkan Roy meracau dengan wajah yang agak tegang. "Kau omong besar begini…Apa tidak takut diburu istrimu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu tertawa nyaring dengan pembawaan tenang tiada tara, "Tenang saja, Maes! Tangannya penuh untuk mengurus bayi pertama kami yang masih berusia tiga bulan!"

Meskipun Maes mendengar penghiburan yang lumayan menyenangkan, semuanya itu terasa omong kosong semenjak aura membunuh yang mampu meningkatkan panas di neraka berkali-kali lipat terpancar dari radiaus beberapa meter dari mereka, tepatnya di balik jendela ruang tamu keluarga Mustang.

Sepasang mata mengawasi mereka-yang tidak juga disadari Roy-, dengan transmisi suara batin berkekuatan enam ratus enam puluh enam desibel, _"kubunuh kau kalau berani…Lihat saja siapa yang tersisa pada Natal berikutnya."_

**---HF-Smile---**


	4. Nodame Chantabile, Aransemen

* * *

**4****th**** Gift**

**Aransemen**

* * *

_Pairing : ChiakixNodame_

Natal yang mendekat sama dengan meningkatnya emosional religiositas manusia yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengabdikan dirinya untuk Maha Pencipta.

Ini terjadi juga pada pemuda itu. Shinichi Chiaki.

Emosional religiositas itu muncul dalam bentuk kontra batin antara penasaran dan pencarian jati diri manusia yang paling sempurna. Kali ini dalam bentuk permasalahan yang sampai saat ini belum ada pemecahan konkritnya yaitu Chiaki mustinya bertanya pada Maha Pencipta, kenapa Sang Maha harus menciptakan manusia yang sangat absurb dan sangat tidak sempurna seperti perempuan jorok yang sekarang sedang tertidur dengan liur di dagunya-nyaris menetes ke bantalnya sampai membuat jantung Chiaki melompat-lompat hiperaktif-, sementara ada seorang yang sangat sempurna seperti dirinya?

Baiklah, dia bukannya sesempurna itu, tapi karena ada orang-orang seperti Nodame dan …, tentu saja termasuk Natsumi!-_Tidak, tidak…_Chiaki tidak mungkin melupakan laki-laki yang lupa gender itu-dia bisa menjadi seperti malaikat dengan hallonya, atau patung dewa Yunani yang indah tiada tara.

Nodame, hanya secara insting menggosok dagunya bersamaan dengan tereliminasinya saliva dan kecemasan Chiaki akan sarung bantal putihnya yang terancam didisinfektan, atau kemungkinan terburuk dibakar, menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Lalu dengan wajah dengan tingkat kepolosan tidak dapat disebut lagi dengan angka oleh Chiaki, bergumam, "Chiaki…_Senpai…._"

Chiaki mengaransemen persepsinya. Dia tidak harus bertanya, dia hanya perlu bersyukur.

**---HF-Smile---**


End file.
